Sick
by wickedlytalented
Summary: It's not often that Elphaba Thropp gets sick, but when she does, the one person she truly desires is always there to make her feel better.


**AN. Just a quick one shot including my favourite pairing. This is extremely cliché but I wanted to write it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, although if anyone wants to, they can get me a Fiyero Tiggular. It'd be much appreciated.**

* * *

**Sick**

"Elphie, are you alright?" Galinda Upland asked the minute that Elphaba walked into their dorm room, looking utterly exhausted.

The green girl nodded silently, threw her bag on the floor - something she never did - and flopped straight onto her bed. Galinda then knew that something was wrong, if there was one thing she had learned within a year of being friends with Elphaba Thropp was that everything had it's place with her. Her bag was in the wrong place, thrown carelessly by the girl in a hurry to lie down.

Another quirk that Elphaba possessed was that she was a graceful person who presented herself well. For her to throw herself onto the bed told Galinda that something was not right.

"You don't look alright, Elphie." Galinda tried again, "You look a little.."

"Green?" Elphaba replied sarcastically and Galinda rolled her eyes.

"_No, _well, _yes, _but _no_! You look a little tired." The blonde girl answered and edged closer to Elphaba.

"I'm just feeling a little tired, that's all. I'm going to try and take a nap and then maybe I'll feel better. I was up late studying last night." Elphaba's voice came out muffled as her head was buried in her pillow.

"Okay, I'll try to be quiet then." Galinda replied.

Elphaba chuckled, "I appreciate that, Glin."

Galinda then went back to reading the newest issue of _Ozmopolitan_ that she had received a week early since her father was very friendly with the editor and had managed to snag a copy to give to his dearest daughter. Elphaba longed for a relationship like that with her father, but he hated her which was no secret to anyone.

Elphaba, who felt as though she'd been sleeping for centuries, woke up around eight in the evening, just as Galinda was stepping out of the bathroom, obviously having freshened up and gotten ready to go to sleep. Luckily, she only had two classes tomorrow which were in the morning, and she had the afternoon free. "Elphie?"

"Yes?" She replied, moving herself into a sitting position.

"I was wondering, seeing as none of us has any classes tomorrow afternoon, could we maybe-"

Elphaba interrupted her, "If you're suggesting that we go into town and find the nearest dress salon, then you already know the answer."

"Elphie, _please_!" She whined and Elphaba winced.

"Glin," She said, "I have a headache, please keep it down."

"But you _never _have headaches! Is this just because you don't want to come shopping with me?"

"No." Elphaba muttered, "I have a headache and I feel as though my head is about to fall from my shoulders. I hate to admit it but I think all the studying I've been doing is catching up with me."

"We're always telling you to stop studying so much!" Galinda exclaimed and Elphaba made a point of gesturing to the headache that seemed to be getting worse with each sentence Galinda spoke. She spoke more quietly this time, "Fiyero is _always _telling you to calm it down. He's worried about you."

"Well there's no need for him to be, I can worry about myself. It's a minor headache, nothing life threatening. I just need to sleep it off, so if you don't mind.."

With widened eyes, Galinda nodded. "Of course, I hope you feel better in the morning." And then, shortly after, she fell asleep herself.

Turns out that in the morning, if anything, Elphaba felt a thousand times worse than what she did the evening before. She had attempted to get up and get ready for her first class of the day, but even getting dressed was proving to be a struggle.

"Elphie, are you alright?" Galinda asked after she had got changed, she was still far from ready but she was more concerned for her best friend's health at that moment in time.

"I'm fine," Elphaba replied, the exhaustion evident in her voice.

"You're not." Galinda argued, pushing her back to her own bed, "You can't go to class today. Stay here and rest."

"I can't-"

Galinda was quick to intervene, "Do you really want Fiyero all over you, asking if you're alright or not? Because you know that'll happen if you leave this room today."

"When you put it like that.."

"Although most girls would be begging for the attention he gives you." Galinda commented.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "I'm not _most girls_, Glin. If you hadn't noticed."

"I didn't mean it like _that_, Elphie." Galinda panicked, "I'm just saying, I don't see why you're refusing to accept the fact that Fiyero obviously has _some _sort of feelings towards you, it's as though you're the only one who can't see it."

"Glin, I don't need to talk about this now. I'm tired, I have a headache and I'm starting to feel a little dizzy, so please, please, go to class. I'll be fine here, I'll eat something later." Elphaba muttered. She did love Galinda, but sometimes she was way too overprotective.

Just as Galinda was about to leave, Elphaba called out to her, "Oh, and don't even _think _about sending Fiyero, or anyone else for that matter, to check up on me. I will lock you out of this room and never let you back in."

"You wouldn't do that." Galinda replied, leaving the room.

Elphaba chuckled to herself, before going back to bed with a content sigh in hopes of feeling better after a nap.

* * *

Galinda Upland was known for not sticking by the rules and often, acting on her own ideas instead of respecting anyone else's. So it was no surprise to anyone when Galinda had suggested that Fiyero go and check on her roommate, using the excuse that she had a test after that she desperately needed help from Boq, which was a complete lie. She had no tests for the rest of the week.

Fiyero obviously hadn't declined and the minute Galinda had informed the prince that his potential girlfriend was sick, he was offering to take her something in a flash.

"Fae?" He asked as he entered the room.

When he got no response, his eyes scanned the room and finally, he noticed her unmistakable figure. She was wrapped up in blankets with her hair splayed all over the pillow, Fiyero had to resist stopping just to watch her sleep. He decided that _that _would be slightly strange.

She was fast asleep and Fiyero guessed that she'd been sleeping for a while and would need to wake up to eat something. He nudged her gently and waited. Elphaba woke up and when she saw Fiyero's eyes staring into her own, she wasn't surprised. She knew that Galinda would tell Fiyero to check on her. She had prepared herself.

He smiled when her eyes fluttered open and he spoke with a soft voice, "Hey, I brought you some soup. I know this is your favourite."

"Thanks," She replied weakly and Fiyero looked at her sympathetically.

He kneeled down beside her bed, still smiling at her. "Is there anything else you need?"

Elphaba shook her head, "I think I'll be alright. You can go back and join Galinda, Boq and my sister if you like."

"I'd rather stay here with you," He replied with a smile.

She felt her heart skip a little. Elphaba had recently allowed herself to feel for Fiyero, although she would never tell him. Galinda was insistent on him liking her back but she knew that wouldn't ever be the case. However, it was nice every so often to think about what their relationship would be like. They still argued, arguments that lasted too long because of the stubbornness that they possessed, but one would come to their senses sooner or later.

"You really don't have to. You have class soon."

Fiyero shook his head, "I think you're more important."

"Nice to know you have your priorities sorted then, isn't it?" She replied jokingly. "But seriously, don't come too close. I may be contagious."

"I wouldn't mind catching a cold from you." He joked back.

Elphaba knew what he was doing, he was flirting with her. But why was he flirting with _her_? Hardly anyone would even speak to her, let alone flirt. She hadn't flirted with anyone before and this was a totally new experience for her. Fiyero wasn't exactly known for maintaining a relationship, not that she'd let herself think that someone like her stood a chance with a future _king_.

"Well, I would so please, for your own health." Elphaba tried but Fiyero could see right through her.

"I know what you're doing." Fiyero said quietly.

Elphaba looked at him, "I don't know what you mean."

"Elphaba, I know you're not used to-"

"Fiyero, I really need to sleep." Elphaba interrupted, not liking where this conversation was headed. She had avoided it so long, she was scared that if she started speaking out now, then her feelings would be even stronger.

"I know and you can just as soon as I've told you how I felt." He said.

"Felt about what?"

Fiyero gently grabbed her hand, and even though this was completely new to her, she couldn't bring herself to draw her hand away. "You." He muttered, his cheeks reddening slightly.

It was an awkward scene if anything, Elphaba curled up under her covers feeling as though her head would drop off her shoulders at any minute whilst Fiyero explained his feelings, this would be one for the grandchildren.

"Maybe we should do this when I feel-"

"Fae," Fiyero began, "I understand that you're not feeling well, but I need to tell you this without you running away, so please," he held onto her hand tighter, "let me talk."

Elphaba sighed, knowing she wouldn't win this argument. "Okay."

"I," He stated, "really, _really _like you. I don't want to scare you off by telling you I love you, because I'm not certain what I feel is love just yet. I know it will be, but I don't know when. Elphaba, you changed me. You made me a better person, I've learnt so much in the last year or so and it's because of you. I want to be more than your friend, and I think you've known that for a long time."

This was all Elphaba had ever wanted to hear, shouldn't she be happier?

She shook her head, sitting up. "I didn't know. I'd convinced myself that I was no good for you, you could do so much better than the green thing on the side that I am when you compare me to Galinda, or Shenshen. They are the types of girl you're suited for. Not me."

"That's not true." Fiyero argued. "Yes, Galinda is pretty. But so are you, you're beautiful, Fae."

"Fiyero, I'm green." She deadpanned.

Fiyero had expected this to be a point of argument, "Elphaba, how many times do I need to assure you that I do not care about your skin colour? If anything, your skin colour makes you even more beautiful than you already are."

Elphaba blushed, she had never been called beautiful before. There was Galinda, but she knew that Galinda was trying to make her feel better. But to have Fiyero Tiggular call her beautiful, if that wasn't a confidence boost, then what was?

"Please believe me." He pleaded.

Elphaba said nothing, just covered her face with her raven hair. Fiyero was quick to tuck it behind her ear.

"Elphaba, you are the most beautiful girl here at Shiz." He tried.

She made a noise, "Now I _know _you're lying."

"It's not lying. It's looking at things another way." He replied, and Elphaba found herself without a reply for that remark. "I know that you feel the same."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, trying not to blush. "How..?"

"Let's just say, your roommate isn't exactly an expert in keeping secrets." Fiyero joked.

Elphaba scowled, muttering, "I am going to kill that girl."

Fiyero didn't reply.

"You really shouldn't be this close to me, mister." Elphaba said, her tone joking as she attempted to break the silence. "You'll get sick."

"If it means that I get to be close to you then that's a risk I'm willing to take." Fiyero replied, edging closer to Elphaba to make his point clear. "So, what would you do if I kissed you right now?" He asked bluntly.

Elphaba desperately tried to hide her blush. "I'd push you away because believe it or not, Yero, I do not have a heart of stone and I care for your health. I don't want you to catch what I have."

"Like I said, I won't complain." He said, now sitting on the edge of Elphaba's bed so that now they were only a small distance away from one another.

"Yero.." His heart almost swelled at the nickname she'd never used before.

"So, can I kiss you?" But Elphaba had no time to reply as Fiyero was already closing the distance.

When their lips touched for the first time, Elphaba couldn't even put into thoughts what she was feeling. She didn't believe in those sappy love stories of feeling butterflies in your stomach, how could you have butterflies in your stomach anyway? But now, she knew what they meant. All those people who felt fireworks, they were right.

Fiyero's touches were tender and sweet, his hand cradling the back of her neck, not caring that he would probably catch her illness in a couple of days. He had waited for ages for an uninterrupted moment like this with Elphaba and he wasn't going to let a silly illness that would be gone within a few days disrupt it.

He made to lean her back against her pillow when she pushed his chest gently, "Yero, I don't want you to get sick."

"Who cares?" He muttered before capturing her lips again, however, she quickly pulled away.

"Me. I care." She whispered hoarsely.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Elphaba was right in the sense that he could get sick if they carried on, and he couldn't afford to miss any classes if he wanted to graduate next year.

"So, where does this leave us?" He asked, flushing slightly.

"I don't know," Elphaba muttered quietly.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you quite speechless." Fiyero chuckled, then became serious again, "Although, I'd like to date you Elphaba. I know you're not used to relationships, but I'd like to try with you."

Elphaba blushed. "Okay," She whispered. She wasn't going to deny herself the pleasure of being able to call herself Fiyero's girlfriend. "But can we maybe keep it quiet until I feel slightly better? I mean, when Galinda and Nessa find out they're going to question everything."

Fiyero agreed. "Alright." He leaned over, wrapping the blankets around the both of them. He ignored Elphaba's protests of "you'll get sick" because really, he didn't care.

* * *

It was a few days later when Elphaba truly felt like herself again, and she woke up with a smile on her face, she'd missed a few classes here and there, but today was the first day she was feeling completely, one hundred per cent better and it felt amazing.

She was about to shout for Galinda when she realised she wasn't in the room, she headed to her mirror to see her roommate had left a note and stuck it on the frame. It read: _I've gone to meet Boq, if you're feeling better, meet us in the cafeteria at eight thirty. Galinda. _In Galinda's unmistakably neat handwriting.

After getting ready, she made her way to the Shiz cafeteria with a smile on her face. When she saw her sister, Galinda and Boq she sat down but frowned when she noticed Fiyero wasn't sitting with them.

"Elphaba, Fiyero told me to give you this." Boq said, holding out a small piece of folded paper. "I went to see him this morning to see if he wanted to grab an early breakfast but he looked exhausted, sick if you ask me."

She took the paper out of Boq's hands and unfolded it, she laughed to herself, and the confused looks on her friends' faces, when she read what it said.

Written in Fiyero's surprisingly neat, yet familiar handwriting, read:

_I'm sick. Come take care of me?_

* * *

**Phew. I hope you enjoyed this! I'm thinking of uploading the mini-sequel which is basically Elphaba telling everyone that she and Fiyero are dating, so if you like this and want a sequel, just let me know!**


End file.
